the_idolmster_million_live_theater_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Hoshii
Miki Hoshii (星井美希 Hoshii Miki) was an idol from 765 Production when she initially appeared in the Xbox 360 version of THE iDOLM@STER and its sequel Live for You!. In the Playstation Portable game, THE iDOLM@STER SP: Missing Moon, she is an idol from 961 Production and is featured as a rival to 765 Production. She becomes a part of 765 Productions again as of THE iDOLM@STER 2nd Vision. She is voiced by Akiko Hasegawa (長谷川明子 Hasegawa Akiko). THE iDOLM@STER (Xbox 360) Character resumé Miki's athletic ability is on the good side, and people often compliment Miki, saying that Miki has a 'good style'. Miki's the type that can get anything done without even trying, and besides, Miki never puts any effort into anything. So let's just relax and aim for top idol... Afu... THE iDOLM@STER 2 Miki's Introduction Hi! Um, Miki is Hoshii Miki! It's been half a year since Miki's debut, and Miki is 15. Miki has an especially cute face, and Miki's chest, well... Miki's hobby is chatting, and recently, Miki suddenly really likes romance novels! Um, Miki's tired, so ending here is fine, right? Huh? No? Well, if you insist. Miki really didn't like putting in effort until a little bit ago, but recently, Miki's been working pretty hard! THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA Idol Profile Amazing ability... when she feels like it. "Afuu... Before Miki knew it, we'd all ended up going to a tropical island... Actually, though, it's kinda like a honeymoon! Hey, honey... I mean, Producer... let's make lots of happy memories together here. Ahha!" = Personality = Miki Hoshii, also known as "The Visual Queen" by her in-game fans, is the main heroine in the Xbox 360 release of the game, aside from Haruka. At age 14, Miki is a very lazy and laid-back character, never taking anything seriously. She has above average grades in school, as well as good looks for her age, which makes her receive many confessions of love from boys at her school. Because of this, Miki believes she can reach top idol rather easily. Before her debut as an idol, Miki slept all day at 765 Production, and skipped her lessons from time to time. Miki's family consists of herself, both her parents, and an older sister. Miki's father is one of the senators of Japan, and her mother is a mayor in the neighboring town. Both her parents tell Miki that due to their jobs Miki doesn't have to worry about her future and can live a relaxed life, and this is one of the reasons why she is always so lazy. Miki's older sister is called Nao (菜緒) and is very successful, studying in college to one day become a high school teacher. Even though Miki is a very lazy person, sometimes she will do anything in her power to be better than her older sister. Miki has blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a a green beach-shirt with a blue butterfly on it. She wears a jean mini-skirt and orange shoes. While Awakened, it is revealed that her hair is actually naturally brown but she dyes it blond. She cut it short due to the Producer's wishes. She has a white beach-shirt, a pink mini-skirt, and brown shoes. Regardless of what design she wears, she wears a silver necklace with six stars with her name on the middle. = Game Discography = THE iDOLM@STER (Xbox 360) During one night after her promotion, Miki and the Producer decide to walk back to the 765 Production building together. Being carefree and curious, Miki stops in the middle of the street to play with a cat, then suddenly a truck comes storming up the street, heading straight towards Miki. The Producer, who sees the truck coming, acts quickly. He dashes in to push Miki out of the way, ending up being hit by the car instead of her. Shocked, Miki rushes to the Producer's aid, not knowing what to do at all. Her body trembling with fear, all she can do is cry. The Producer, after saying his last words to Miki (which can be chosen by the player), wakes up a few hours later in the hospital only to find out that his injuries were simply a fractured leg. Miki, trying to help as much as possible, begs the Producer if she can be of any assistance and (this can also be chosen by the player) carries him out of the hospital, back to the 765 office. Before the day ends, Miki begs for forgiveness and after the Producer states that "it was nothing", the two part ways for the day. Next week's morning, Miki rushes to see if the Producer is okay, and having recovered from his injuries, the Producer and Miki start their day. Miki states that she will change for the better, saying she will never take anything so lightly again. Later that night, Miki asks the Producer if he likes short-haired girls (the player can choose how to answer), and the next week Miki walks into the 765 Production office, only to have had her hair cut and not dyed blond anymore. Taking a complete 180 degrees turn, showing her "awakened" self, the new version of Miki is an extremely powerful girl, being strong-willed and much more hard-working than all of the other idols combined tenfold. She puts in her complete dedication and effort at literally anything, and all of her lazy traits have disappeared; she doesn't even yawn anymore, and does anything the Producer says without hesitation. In fact, she has also become infatuated with, or even madly in love with the Producer and claims him for herself, calling him "Honey" instead of "Producer". THE iDOLM@STER: Live for You! Although Awakened Miki is a selectable character, there is no personality change from her regular slothful personality. THE iDOLM@STER SP In the PSP games, she is unsatisfied with the way she is being managed, and switches to another production company, "961 Production", as a member of a group, "Project Fairy". Her personal song was initially "relations", but it was changed to "Overmaster" upon her switching to "Project Fairy". Miki appears in this game as if she had never been "awakened". THE iDOLM@STER Dearly Stars In THE iDOLM@STER Dearly Stars, Miki has gone back to 765 Productions with the other members of Project Fairy. THE iDOLM@STER 2 Miki remains at 765PRO during the events of THE iDOLM@STER 2. In this version, Miki has already awakened in personality, but keeps the blond hair and maintains the laid back attitude. Miki's hair was changed to be naturally blond and curlier. She wears a white shirt, with a fresh dark green jacket, and she wears a black mini-skirt. At the end of THE iDOLM@STER 2, Miki sneaks off to Hollywood to make her American debut alongside the Producer. = Trivia and Fan Culture = Trivia * Miki loves onigiri, especially the ones her mother makes. * Miki sometimes likes to brag about her bust size, especially to Producer. * Miki has a strong passion for cellphone accessories. * Sometimes Miki thinks of Chihaya Kisaragi as an older sister or a role model. This is particularly true in THE iDOLM@STER relations manga. * Even though considered to be very lazy, when it comes to running away from something, Miki can be extremely fast. * Miki is confident in herself and in her body, and because of that she doesn't mind wearing revealing stage outfits or people looking at her. * Miki has an unrequited crush on the Producer, and thus doesn't mind if he tries to touch her inappropriately. * Much like the Futami Twins, Miki speaks about herself in third person, referring to herself simply as "Miki". * When Miki addresses Ritsuko Akizuki, she calls her "Ritsuko...-san," as she almost forgets to add the san honorific. * Miki has the kanji for "star" (星) in her last name (星井), so she tends to have many star elements tied to her. For example, her burst in THE iDOLM@STER 2 features prominent stars in the background. Regarding Awakened Miki * The gameplay steps needed to access the route to unlock 覚醒美希 (Kakusei Miki) "Awakened Miki": ** You must produce Miki at least once, any ending is fine. ** While producing her for a second time, you must see any off-day event before she reaches rank D. ** You must see the rank up promotion for rank D, which is where the event described begins. ** Then you must see the rank up promotion for rank C. ** The next week Miki will ask you if you like short haired girls. If this event appears then you've successfully accessed the alternate route. * After the events of Awakened Miki, due to her being madly in love with Producer, Miki slowly became irritated and annoyed by boys asking her out at school. Eventually being fed up with it, she occasionally calls Producer to come pick her up, or kiss her in front of everyone when dropping her off at school. * You can also access Miki's alternate route without having ** is a slight drawback to this: to successfully access this secret you mustn't have a single bad communication or lesson. ** Miki is the only character from 765 Production to have an epilogue. Other characters' endings end after the reception of the last concert no matter what ending, including Azusa whom shares a similar ending with Miki. The only other characters with epilogues are Ai Hidaka, Eri Mizutani, Ryo Akizuki and Touma Amagase. Category:Characters